


Never a Dull Moment

by Leaving_tomorrow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaving_tomorrow/pseuds/Leaving_tomorrow
Summary: Living in an apartment with his boyfriend and an adorable puppy was the ultimate goal in life, at least to Riku. Of course, it wasn't always easy. They were both in college and he had a part time job, but things were good. They're happy. However, something that Sora brings from his parent's house to their apartment could cause their happiness to hang in the balance.





	Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I can almost promise you right now that whatever you're thinking this is going to be/are expecting is NOT this.  
> This is crack, there is no two ways about it.  
> This is really silly. There is no plot, it's just a headcanon I realized (I have no clue if anyone else thought of this) and decided to write about it.  
> This is your warning.

“Sora…what is that?”

Him and Sora had just moved into their new apartment, which was a quick bus ride away from their college campus. They managed to unpack everything last night and put it all away, but a few hours ago Sora was sent out to pick out some bare necessities for their small kitchen and bathroom. Sora assured him he didn’t miss anything, and it seemed like he didn’t—but he didn’t expect Sora to have those. Maybe he should’ve, since he was Sora. Riku assumed he’d get distracted and just pick up the cheapest thing to check off the list, with their moderately tight budget and all, but were they even available to the public anymore? Were they just in stores, or did he buy them from Amazon or eBay when they started planning to move in together?

Sora looks up at him, which is immediately followed by the white ball of fluff against his side. Sora’s tan skin and curious blue eyes were a perfect complement in contrast to the fluffy white puppy with huge, dark brown eyes and little face. 

That was another thing. Riku never expected for them to adopt a puppy as quickly as they did. In high school, him and Sora volunteered at an animal shelter to fulfill mandatory community service hours that they needed to graduate. Sora loved animals and they both always looked forward to (mostly) playing with the dogs. He felt like he fell in love with Sora over and over again seeing him smile so wide and brightly, his eyes shining with happiness even when he was lying on his back getting exuberantly licked and accidentally scratched or hit in the stomach or the dick. Point was, he was so taken by dogs that Riku accepted the reality that they’d get a dog eventually. However, when they were apartment shopping, they stopped by an animal shelter just to look. Naturally, that plan didn’t last.

When Sora saw the 10-week-old Bichon Frise puppies playing together, he had grabbed Riku’s arm and tugged him over with him. They were all adorable, play-fighting and running around with their stubby legs. A volunteer started telling them about the puppies, how the mother watching them in the corner had been abandoned and was found under a car three months ago, Sora frowned and let out an audible “Aww...” while looking at the mother and her pups. 

While playing with her siblings, one of the puppies rolls over after wrestling with the other and she looks up from the pen to meet Sora’s eyes. To say that Sora fell in love instantly was almost an understatement.  


Needless to say, after Sora begged him for them to adopt her, Riku caved and they went back to Sora’s family home with a new puppy. Buying her all the essentials like food, treats for training, toys, a pink dog bed, dog gates, puppy pads, brushes/combs/shampoo, a leash and an adjustable pink flat collar. Sora, of course, named her Hikari meaning light.

Living independently now was stressful enough since they were both students, Riku with a part time job on campus working at the café, taking care of a puppy was the icing on the cake. Sora had classes on campus while Riku did online classes so they didn’t have to leave Hikari alone, Sora would come home before Riku had his shift. It was a struggle balancing it all, on top of having to go out and buy groceries or occasionally fill the gas tank of their shared used car. 

However, life was more fun with this little bundle of joy to greet them with a wagging tail and happy face in the morning. Their lives would only get more difficult when they both transfer; but the future wasn’t something they should worry too much about just yet. They should enjoy the present and be grateful over the simple pleasures in life.

Which brings in back to this. Why on earth his dorky ass boyfriend was up at 11PM waiting for him, when he had gone to the Griffith Observatory to take night photos for his photography class, sitting on the couch watching Netflix with his burrito blanket loosely wrapped around him with Hikari in his lap? Well, the sight of him with messy hair, in his blue Stitch tee shirt and black briefs while cuddling with Hikari weren’t all that new of a sight, it was rather the paper plate that held a currently half eaten left-over slice of pizza. 

Riku is almost positive Sora was lazy and either was eating the pizza cold straight out of the fridge (like Roxas does) or microwaved it. Which was brave, since Aqua was a firm believer and the mom friend who would physically take away the pizza to put in in the oven instead… wait, that wasn’t the issue here!

Sora looks down at the pizza before looking back up at him. “Oh! Sorry Riku, I forgot you called the last slice…I was bored and hungry, but I didn’t feel like having the spaghetti. I get tired of it when there’s hardly any meat left...” Riku puts his hand on his hip, smiling, “And who’s fault is that?” “Hey!” When Riku laughs, Sora sticks his tongue out at his teasing. 

Setting his camera bag at the door and taking off his shoes, he walks over and plops down on the couch. “The pizza wasn’t what I was talking about though. It’s the plate.” Picking up the slice and taking a bite, Sora’s mouth agape at the audacity of not asking (even though he’s a hypocrite, constantly taking bites out of Riku’s food or stealing his fries because Riku loves him too much to be mad; which, granted, was true). Looking down at the plate confirms his suspicions, he recognizes the paper plate as a frog. He could say with absolute certainty that it was Zoo Pals…or is it a Zoo pal, singular? Whatever. Point was, Sora was asked to buy cheap paper plates and he suddenly has this after they were first advertised more than 15 years ago. He could’ve sworn they’re discontinued, completely off the market and basically extinct. He didn’t know why, they were both still children when they came out and forgot about them; but he figured with how rarely Sora’s parents bought it for them (believing it was a total waste of money) and how much Sora did use them whenever they were in stock, they should be obsolete. 

Finishing his half slice but saving some of the crust for him, he sets it back down and heads into their kitchen. Opening the top cabinets on the right, realizing that was the cups/glasses cabinet, he closes it before he opens the top cabinet on the left to find the bowls and the large stack of Zoo Pals plates on top of the ceramic ones. They definitely weren’t in there when he left for work that afternoon. Taking the stack out of the cabinet, he goes through them and approximately counts them. There’s about 100, and they’ve got a lot of identical ones, mostly the frog, pig, dog and duck; but it looked like they had all the animals he could think of that Hefty made for the Zoo Pals. It was nostalgic, in a weird way, but thank Zeus that they didn’t seem to have the cups or anything. Please Zeus, don’t make them have the cups with lids on them. Riku was old enough to legally drink, he didn’t need to do it in a glorified sippy cup. They might have Hikari, but he wasn’t a real dad yet with a child that would justify him to do that. 

Hearing the steps of his feet before feeling Sora wrap his arms around his middle, he rests his chin on his shoulder by standing on his tip toes. Riku can practically hear him smiling before he even has to look. “Dad found them in the garage! There’re tons more too, they were all still wrapped up in the plastic in packs of twenty plates. Pretty neat, huh?” Sora’s hair tickles his face when he turns to look at him, the toothy grin the exact same as it was 15 years ago when they were really started becoming best friends. “He wanted to throw them away, but I convinced him to let us have it for our place. He laughed, thinking that it was really like me to want them. He told me you wouldn’t appreciate them like I do, even though you almost always go with what I want. Wish I feel bad about, but, I dunno, they’re…special, you know? Yeah, they’re paper plates and don’t really go with the aesthetic of our house and being ‘adults’, but what’s the fun in that?” 

Riku can’t help but laugh at that. It was all so simple in Sora’s world; enjoying something without caring about other people’s opinions. What was considered normal or not didn’t matter. “You do realize we’ll have to buy regular paper plates to make sure these last, right? We don’t want to use them all within a year. I don’t care how many plates stashed away we have to restock these; you eat a lot.” Sora fake pouts and puffs his cheeks out at that, the burrito blanket starting to fall off his shoulders, Riku leans in and kisses his cheek. Reaching up and ruffling his hair, he turns to face him while Sora drops from his tip toes. 

Holding Sora’s face between his hands, thumbs against his cheeks while his fingers support his chin as he lifts his head up, he smiles down at him. “We can’t get fast food or eat out that much right now, nor can we always use bowls for every meal to save them. I know we’ll use them eventually. Believe it or not, I like them. It’s a bit ridiculous, but you’re dad’s right. It’s so you.” Sora rolls his eyes at that, smiling all the while. Riku shrugs his shoulders “There’s never a dull moment with you, Sora. Keep it up. It’s one of the best things about you…just…” He bites his lip, unsure about bringing it up. However, he’s already sparked Sora’s curiosity by hesitating. 

“Please don’t tell me your dad found the matching cups or anything that goes with these?” Sora’s eyes light up, bouncing up and down on his heels. “I forgot to tell you; he did! He also found the utensils too! What were they called? ...funtensils, I think?” The plastic disposable ones…fantastic. He forgot those existed at one point too. 

“…did you take them from his garage too?” He asks.

“…maybe.” Sora replies with a grin. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Sora pulls away from his embrace and heads back to the couch and Hikari while fixing the blanket around him to be completely wrapped like a burrito. 

He sighs, having to accept his fate once again. Anything to make Sora happy, he supposes. He loves him way too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Sora loves Zoo Pals as an adult (I just learned they got discontinued due to poor sales).  
> That's it. Everything else came later.  
> So... you're welcome.  
> Hope this was funny/good to someone.


End file.
